1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of arranging a form of processed meat and member for arranging the form of processed meat, and more particularly, to a method and member for arranging a form of meat in which, in a process of manufacturing processed meat such as ham, roast pork, sausage and the like, raw meat is wrapped with string of a netlike member made of resin material to arrange the form of the meat and the meat is then heated in a smoking or boiling process.
2. Prior Art
In a process of manufacturing processed meat such as roast pork, ham, sausage and the like, raw meat is wrapped with string or a netlike forming member and the meat is subjected to a smoking or boiling process. The reason why the forming member is employed is to arrange a form of the meat being in an indeterminate shape to a predetermined form and prevent the meat from being transforming.
The conventional forming member is formed of cotton string or rubber string or a mixture thereof. However, the arrangement of the meat to the predetermined form by wrapping the string forming member made of cotton around the meat requires large force to fasten the meat. Further, when the netlike forming member is also employed, it is necessary to push the meat into the net with large force in order to arrange the meat to a proper state. Accordingly, the working efficiency of the manufacturing process is deteriorated.
Since cotton string is poor in resilience, the meat may be fastened insufficiently and unevenly and the arrangement of the meat may be deteriorated. Since the cotton string is a natural material, there are many cases where it is contaminated by spore forming bacteria, and further since it has moisture absorption characteristics, it forms a hotbed for growth of bacteria. Accordingly, meat wrapped with cotton string may not be wholesome. Further, when rubber is employed to wrap the meat, the smell of rubber may be introduced into the meat in a heating process such as smoking or boiling and the taste of the processed meat deteriorates accordingly.